La mentalité la plus faible
by namille
Summary: Ou quand l'Univers décide de punie James Potter... Humour, LE/SB


Bonjour !

Ce petit OS m'est venu après avoir fini je-ne-sais-plus quel chapitre de 'The Gentlest Feeling' de malilite, fic sur Maraudeurs & Co où Sirius et Lily se détestent du coup j'ai voulu écrire un truc où ils s'entendent bien. Vala vala...

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Tour des Gryffondors, mardi, 2h du matin_  
L'ombre se glissa furtivement hors des draps de son lit, partit rejoindre un autre couchage et tapa deux fois sur le bras de la personne qui y dormait. Celle-ci se leva sans bruit. Les deux personnes passèrent quelques minutes à se rhabiller, puis sortirent sans bruit. Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, comme prévu. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur un canapé, devant le feu, et passèrent la nuit à discuter. Et tout y passa, dans les moindres détails.  
Ceux qui dormaient dans la tour cette nuit-là se réveillèrent sûrement quelques fois au son des rires gras et diaboliques, et foutrement terrifiants qui s'élevaient parfois de la salle commune.

* * *

_Le Grande Salle, mercredi, 4h du matin_  
Les deux amis refermèrent en silence la porte derrière eux. On aurait presque pu voir un sourire machiavélique d'afficher sur leurs visages alors qu'ils observaient la Grande Salle vide de tout occupant, complètement silencieuse.  
''C'est parti !'', chuchota une des ombres.  
Un frisson d'anticipation les parcourut tous deux et ils s'avancèrent un peu dans la Salle et se retournèrent, visant maintenant de leurs baguettes le mur juste au-dessus de la porte. Ils chuchotèrent leur sortilège en même temps, veillant à ne pas se faire prendre.  
L'une des deux ombres se précipita vers son sac et en ressortit un petit sachet qu'elle vida par terre. Elle retourna près de son compagnon et ensemble ils chuchotèrent un 'Wingardium Leviosa' presque inaudible. Le contenu du paquet fut hissé puis déposé. Souriant à sa compagne, l'une des ombres lança finalement un dernier sortilège :  
- Aguamenti !  
Quelques instants passèrent et les deux compères s'apprêtaient enfin à retourner se coucher ; enfin... Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, étouffant tant bien que mal leurs rires.

* * *

_Tour des Gryffondors, mercredi, 5h du matin_  
De la même manière que la nuit précédente, les deux ombres se glissèrent dans leur chambre, pour se diriger vers le lit de la première ombre. Leurs baguettes levées et prêtes, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant d'enchaîner une combinaison de sorts parfaitement minutée à la forme allongée dans le lit.  
Un petit soupir leur échappa une fois cela fini et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils retournèrent se coucher sans un mot.

* * *

_Tour des Gryffondors, mercredi, 8h_  
James papillonna à des yeux, serrant contre lui le corps allongé à ses côtés. Il dirigea son regard vers lui et sourit en reconnaissant difficilement la chevelure auburn de sa petite-amie. James se retourna et attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il les mit, puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lily. Celle-ci grogna et remua un peu, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. James la fixa, souriant, puis se leva. Il échangea un sourire avec son meilleur ami qui se réveillait lui aussi, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans remarquer le regard que se lancèrent Lily et Sirius.  
James s'installa dans la douche, franchement de bonne humeur. Il était content que tout se passe si bien dans sa vie, à sa scolarité qui allait bien train, à son amitié avec les Maraudeurs toujours aussi forte, à sa relation tout aussi intense avec sa petite-amie, ...  
Il était d'ailleurs content que cela se passe aussi bien également entre Lily et ses amis. Pas qu'ils étaient ennemis à mort avant, mais ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça, elle les considérant trop gamin, eux la trouvant franchement exaspérante à toujours les empêcher de s'amuser... Mais depuis que Lily et lui étaient ensemble, ils avaient su passer outre leurs anciens différents et cela se passait beaucoup mieux maintenant ; surtout entre Lily et Sirius qui, à la surprise de tous, s'entendaient comme cul et chemise.

* * *

_Hall de Poudlard (bientôt Grande Salle...), mercredi, 8h30_  
James marchait d'un bon pas vers la Grande Salle, toujours aussi heureux et de bonne humeur. Il avait également hâte de retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient pour manger.  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, cherchant ses amis normalement attablés à la Table des Gryffondor, et finit par les trouver -la chevelure particulièrement voyante de sa copine aidant bien.  
James allait pour se diriger vers eux quand, à peine eut il mis un pied dans la salle, il fut sauvagement bombardé par une substance noirâtre et franchement nauséabonde. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, sous le choc. Il leva lentement les yeux au ciel et put ainsi observer une toile tendue au-dessus de la porte, percée d'un trou, dont s'échappait...  
James eut juste le temps de baisser la tête et de fermer avec force les yeux tandis qu'une autre pluie de... merde, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, l'aspergeait. Pourquoi James ne s'était pas éloigné, ça il n'en avait aucune idée, en revanche il eut la bienheureuse idée de vérifier que la toile était vide et que rien d'autre ne l'attendait pour s'avancer vers les deux protagonistes de l'histoire. Qui n'était évidemment personne d'autre que Sirius Black, son meilleur ami depuis bientôt sept ans, son presque frère, et Lily Evans, sa petite-amie et la femme de sa vie.  
Tout en s'avançant, il pensa au rapprochement qu'il croyait heureux plus tôt entre Sirius et Lily. Malheureusement pour lui, cela donnait lieu en ce qui le concernait à toutes sortes de blagues et de farces -qu'il trouvait _vraiment_ stupide- et qui utilisait depuis peu et pratiquement pour toutes... la chose dont le nom commençait pas un c- et finissait par -aca.  
James se planta devant la table, genre furieux quoi.  
- Sir- Je suis une grosse bouse !  
James s'arrêta, surpris avant de remarquer que sa phrase avait considérablement agrandi le sourire de ses deux amis. Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Non mais vrai- Je suis une grosse bouse !- Vous êtes trop pué- Je suis une grosse bouse !- Et comment je- Je suis une grosse bouse ! - Rhaaaaaa !  
Les phrases le prenaient d'un coup, comme le hoquet et le faisait paraître vraiment stupide, en plus de toute cette merde qui lui dégoulinait dessus.  
Lily le regardait hilare, se retenant vainement d'éclater de rire pour ne pas gêner plus que de raison son petit-ami -bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer.  
Elle détourna les yeux et rencontra accidentellement des prunelles noires franchement amusée. Lily se retourna vivement et croisa les prunelles grises, hilares de Sirius, ainsi qu'elle ne put manquer son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ses joues de plus en plus roses. Elle le sentit sur le point de craquer.  
Sans même le faire exprès, ils jetèrent en même temps un regard à James -qui les invectivait toujours, quelques fois interrompu par un approprié 'Je suis une grosse bouse', et qui dégoulinait encore de cette charmante et _si peu_ nauséabonde substance brunâtre (en même temps vu la dose qu'ils avaient mis...).  
Dans une veine tentative pour se retenir de rire, Lily jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Maraudeurs. Remus, de plus en plus désespéré par leur bêtise et leur comportement puérile, se tapait la tête à répétition contre le bois de la table. Peter de son côté semblait bien s'amuser en conversant avec James, en acquiesçant et en lançant des remarques du style 'Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi' à chaque fois que James sortait un 'Je suis une grosse bouse'.  
Sirius et Lily se re-regardèrent alors et, cette fois vaincus, s'écroulèrent sur la table dans une phénoménale crise de rire.  
James claqua sa langue contre son palais, franchement agacé.  
Non mais vraiment, c'était _bien sa veine_ que Lily et Sirius s'entendent si bien.

* * *

Comme je vous l'ai dit, pas bien long, et surtout pas très intelligent...

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Laissez donc un commentaire pour me le faire savoir !

Et maintenant, espace PUB ! Comme dit plus haut, l'idée de cet OS est venu après avoir lu une fic de malilite sachez que la fic en question fait partie d'un saga sur les Maraudeurs, Lily et deux OC (toutes deux très attachantes :) ). C'est vraiment une très bonne histoire qui vaut la peine d'être lue. Je précise juste que la saga commence avec 'Entre amis'.

Je voulais préciser aussi que quand Remus se tape la tête contre la table, c'est directement inspiré de 'The Gentlest Feeling' quand Peter bûche sur un devoir d'astronomie et se tape la tête contre son bureau :) c'est d'ailleurs un passage trèèèèès drôle.

Et encore avant que je ne l'oublie : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MALILITE !

Voilà :D

Biiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzz

namille


End file.
